The power of Family
by FallenAngel08
Summary: Four teenage girls with strange powers appear through a portal from Kagomes world.rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Somewhere in Japan four young teenage girls stood in a circle in a deserted, dark forest. But these were no ordinary girls, three of them were elemental hanyous each with a certain elemental power, the other was quarter human and one-fourth elemental demon. The youngest was named Brittany and she could control air, she had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. The one next to her was Angel, she had waist length blonde hair, white dog ears and a tail and bright blue eyes, she also controled the element earth. To Angel's left stood Jordann, she had knee length brown hair tied up in a bun, brown dog ears tipped in silver and a brown fluffy tail also tipped in silver, she also controlled the element water. The last girl, the tallest and more experienced was Amara, she had waist length silver hair and dog ears and tail, she controlled the two elemental powers air and fire. Amara and Brittany are half cousins and Jordann and Angel are friends but they were so close they were practically sisters. Jordann and Angel had both been injured in a fight so Amara gave them some of her blood making them hanyous thus giving them one of her elemental powers (since she controlled all four of them at first). Brittany on the other hand since she was already related to Amara she controlled the element air.

"Magic of the earth sea and sky

take us to aplace where we can be safe

a place where we can call home" said Amara.

And a light appeared in the middle of their circle and created a portal which they one by one stepped through.

When they stepped out of the portal they were in a field of wild flowers surrounded by trees.

"Wow I don't think we're in kansas anymore" said angel sarcastically.

Amara ignored her and began to sniff around, the place seemed familiar but she just could remember it. "Well I guess we should look around and find a campsite before dark" said Brittany breaking the silence. They all agreed on what they were gonna do. Jordann was gonna try and sniff out some water, Brittany was gonna find a suitable campsite, and Angel and Amara were gonna look for food. Amara and Angel went deep into the woods until amara caught a delicious scent. They followed it to a clearing where six people were seated around a fire.

"What should we do" asked Angel. Before Amara could answer a loud smacking noise made them both cover their ears. Amara peered past the bushes to see a weirdly dressed looking woman chasing a even weirder dressed looking man "Get back here Miroku" the woman yelled. She was totally confused by their actions. "We should probably return to camp and tell the others" said Amara. But Angel just couldn't get away from the smell of food so Amara had to drag her away. Inuyasha heard some rustling in bushes but when he looked there wasn't anything there. He suddenly picked up an out of order scent it was kind of smelled like Kagome's world. He put that to the back of his mind and rushed over to eat. That night Amara returned alone to snoop around. She listened in on their conversations and took in their scents. After everyone was asleep she decided to try and steal some food out of their bags. Inuyasha caught that same scent again it was of violets and water. Then he heard it a small rustling from beside Kagome's bag. He leapt down unheard but as soon as he was about to approach the stranger it jumped up and ran out at an amazing speed. Inuyasha followed the stranger from a distance, judging by the scent it was a female. He stopped behind some bushes and peered out. In front of him was a small fire surrounded by four figures. Their scent told him that they were all female and that three of them were demons and one was a human.

Amara was just about to lay down when she heard a twig snap she jumped forward and tackled the figure behind the bush. The others woke due to all the racket and saw Amara rolling fighting with a strange demon about their age.

"STOP" shouted jordann.

Amara immediately stopped but Inuyasha still wanted to fight he threw a punch at Amara but she dodged it and grabbed his hand.

"I do not wish to fight you" said Amara releasing his hand. Inuyasha stood there looking at the group before him. They consisted of three inu hanyous and one human from what he could tell, his own kind. "Who are you" stuttered inuyasha. Amara didn't answer him but motioned for him to sit down.

"We'll tell you if you get us something to eat" said Amara smirking. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and told them he would be right back.

"I don't think we should tell him anything" said angel.

"Yeah I don't think we should trust someone so fast" said Brittany. Inuyasha returned with four cups of cooked ramen and a bag of potato chips. In the blink of an eye everything was eaten and gone Inuyasha looked like he was gonna blow from being so patient.

"Okay here's the short version of what happened we said this magic spell and walked through this portal thingy and ended up here" said Amara between mouthfuls.

Inuyasha just gave her a weird look like that's all. After they were all asleep Inuyasha went back to his camp. The next morning he led the group over to where the hanyous had camped last night but they weren't there it was as if they just disappeared. Kagome and the others were confused and didn't understand what inuyasha was talking about. They continued on their journey with inuyasha walking in front trying to catch a whiff of their scent.

Hey hope ya like this chapter….R&R please and thankyou


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Amara do you even know where we are going" asked a tired jordann.

"I don't really know I'm just following my instincts" answered amara.

"Great now we're never gonna get out of here" said angel.

"Whats that supposed to mean" said amara her cheeks turning red.

Angel smiled and walked back a few steps. Amara suddenly caught a familiar scent and dashed forward. Inuyasha's ears began to twitch as he heard something rustle in the bushes to his left. Before he could get himself ready for attack a silver blur came out of the bush and a silver hared hanyou stood in front of him. Inuyasha recognized her as the hanyou he had met last night. Kagome and the others stood there with their mouths open for Inuyasha had been telling the truth about meeting a hanyou with long silver hair and tail. Kagome was the first one to speak

"Hi my names Kagome and you must be Amara the one Inuyasha told us about". Amara just looked at her and nodded.

"Wait didn't you say that there were others with her Inuyasha so where are they" asked Miroku.

"I don't know" replied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha that's rude aren't you even going to introduce me" said Amara.

"Keh" replied Inuyasha.

Amara turned her nose up and yelled out into the woods "its okay guys you can come out now".

There was rustling and then three other young girls appeared. Miroku was in pure bliss at the sight of these beautiful women. But before he could say something Sango grabbed his ear and dragged him away. The group stood there confused but Kagome just told them not to worry about it. "So are you going to introduce yourselves" asked Kagome.

"Okay well you already know me but this is Brittany, Angel, and Jordann" answered Amara pointing to her left and right. The other three girls nodded but didn't say a word. Kagome introduced Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara she then made dinner and they all ate in silence it was obvious that the girls were shy and didn't warm up to strangers very well.

"So Amara where did you guys come from" asked Kagome.

"Um well we just walked through this portal and ended up here" answered Amara sweat dropping. Kagome didn't believe that but she wasn't going to push it.

"Come on you can tell us" said Miroku.

"Miroku if they don't want to tell us then we shouldn't push it" yelled Sango. They all got into a big argument on why or why not they should ask them questions.

"STOP okay we'll tell you about how we got here, just stop fighting please" yelled Amara. Angel, Jordann, and Brittany gave Amara a look that said not to tell too much and amara whispered just low enough for Jordann and Angel to hear that she wouldn't tell them everything but Inuyasha caught it. They all got comfortable for a long story.

"Okay well first of all we are from the future 500 years in the future to be exact, anyways me Angel and Jordann are sisters and Brittany is our cousin. Our mother was an elemental demon who could control water, fire, earth, and air and she married our father who was a demon. Brittany's mother was our mothers sister only she was half elemental demon and her father was a human so she can only control one element which is air. Anyways our whole family was wiped out by a demon called Naraku, we wanted to seek revenge and also find a place where we could call home. We said this magical spell and it created a portal here. Then I met Inuyasha." Amara finished her story with a sigh and looked around. Jordann relaxed glad that she hadn't told about her past just the past of how they got here. "Wow that's cool but what I don't understand is how did Naraku get to our time and then come back" asked kagome.

"See I don't understand that either but I do know that he used some kind of portal to get here" replied Amara. They all settled in for bed with Shippo curled up with Kagome, Sango slept as far away from Miroku's wandering hand as possible and Inuyasha slept in a tree. After they were all asleep Amara moved away and jumped into the same tree as Inuyasha but she didn't notice.

"I know you didn't tell them everything" said Inuyasha startling Amara.

"If I didn't tell them then I certainly wont tell you" replied Amara turning her nose up.

"I know you don't trust me or any of the others but you can tell me some things I mean we're practically the same besides it cant be as bad as my past" said Inuyasha closing his eyes.

"My past is worse than yours trust me" replied Amara.

"If you tell me yours ill tell you mine" said Inuyasha.

"Fine, to tell you the truth I don't know too much of where we came from. We were found in a forest by two humans when we were only a few days old. Then we looked like a humans but on our sixteenth birthdays we became inu hanyous with strange elemental powers. Our so called parents gave us a letter that was from our mom When we opened it said that she was being chased by demons and hid us in the forest and waited for someone to find us and take us home she also said something about a jewel with tremendous powers" said Amara.

She looked over at Inuyasha to find him staring at her. "What kind of jewel did she tell you it was" asked Inuyasha.

"I think she called it the shikon no tama" answered Amara.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed but then just smiled. "So are you gonna tell me your past" asked Amara.

"Sure, when I was little I was rejected by both humans and demons because I was a half breed and that my father a full dog Youkai who took a human as a mate. My father died and my mother took me to live on the out skirts of a village but the village attacked us and killed my mother. All my life I've been kicked and hurt for who I was. Then I met Kikyo when I tried to steal the sacred jewel to become full demon so people would accept me. But Kikyo attacked me and sealed me to the god tree. 50 years later Kagome came through the well and released me. She was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo and had the sacred jewel in her body. When the jewel came out of her a crow demon stole it and Kagome shot an arrow at it killing it instantly but intern she shattered the sacred jewel into tiny pieces and they flew out all over the land. Now we are traveling together to find the jewel shards and complete the sacred jewel" said Inuyasha.

Amara smiled and then settled down to sleep as Inuyasha did the same. After he was asleep Amara moved down to the ground and lay next to jordann, before she went to sleep she smelled two different scents one of a wolf and another was like Inuyasha's only it had no human scent to it. But before she could investigate it her eyes grew heavy and sleep over came her.

Meanwhile not very far from the camp…… 

_Her scent it smells so… good… but why she is a filthy half breed, but still for some reason her scent attracts me _thought Sesshomaru as he hid in a tree on the edge of camp.

On the other side of camp sat another stranger…..

_She's so beautiful why haven't I noticed her here before she's even more beautiful than Kagome _thought Koga trying his best not to be scented by dog turd. When Amara jumped out of the tree they both saw it and vanished without a trace of them even being there.

hi the next chapter will be even longer


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha woke to find that Amara had left the tree and was asleep on the ground next to the others. He watched as Kagome woke up and started to cook breakfast and eventually everyone else woke up. After breakfast Kagome packed her bag while Shippo and Jordann played tag. Everyone relaxed for a while even Inuyasha decided that they weren't in any rush. Amara took her chance and questioned Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha do you have a brother or relative of some sort" asked Amara.

"Yeah I have an older brother but he's a full demon and hates my guts" answered Inuyasha.

"Well last night I thought I smelled something that was kind of like your scent only different and I also smelled wolfs scent" said Amara watching Jordann and Shippo. Inuyasha was silent for a few minutes "Keh I don't care".

After everyone was ready they followed the road that led east with Inuyasha sniffing here and there trying to find any trace of Naraku's scent. Amara smirked at him and thought how silly he looked.

"Inuyasha the dogs blood must be strong in your family for you to be acting like one" said Amara her smirk getting bigger. Inuyasha stood up with his arms in his sleeves and looked Amara straight in the eyes making her turn away and said nothing. Kagome giggled at the site of Inuyasha being put in his place by a young girl. They continued on all day and into the next until Inuyasha's ears began to twitch.

"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard" said Kagome. Just as she said that a large snake Youkai appeared in front of them.

"Give me the jewel shards wench" it hissed launching itself at Kagome. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and with one punch he sent it flying backwards into a tree.

"Kagome where are the jewel shards" yelled Inuyasha unsheathing his sword. Amara watched as his puny little stick became a seven foot long blade with fur on the end of the handle.

"I think he has two or three in the middle of his forehead" replied Kagome. Inuyasha leapt forward and slashed the snake but it dodged his attack and wrapped its tail around him making him unable to move. Inuyasha struggled but he couldn't free himself. The snake threw him back into a tree knocking him out for a few seconds. Once again the snake charged at kagome but was thrown back as a something slashed its left eye blinding it. Amara looked at the conscious Inuyasha "watch and learn an experienced fighter" she yelled. The snake opened its one good eye and looked at the young female hanyou standing in front of him.

"Stupid wench I will tear you apart" it hissed. "Not before I do" yelled Amara charging forward. The other three girls followed her as they surrounded the Snake Youkai. The youkai confused looked from one hanyou to the other. Amara nodded at them and attacked "FIRE" she yelled and flames shot out of her hands towards the demon. "WATER" yelled Jordann as water burst from her hands. "EARTH" yelled Angel and vines erupted from the ground encircling the him. "AIR" yelled Brittany and tornadoes of wind blew from her hands. Their powers combined together and engulfed the snake Youkai and when it dispersed there was nothing but ashes left. Kagome walked forward and picked up three-jewel shards from the ashes.

"WOW that was amazing" said Kagome walking back to the others. Inuyasha suddenly caught a whiff of Naraku's scent but it seemed to be coming from beneath them. Before he could react the ground suddenly opened and he yelled at everyone to run but Angel was caught offguard and she began to fall downwards into the hole. Amara tried to go after her but was held back by Brittany and Jordann. Suddenly a merciless laugh emitted from the hole.

"Inuyasha I have taken one of your friends and the only way to get her back is to give me the shikon jewel shards that you have" laughed Naraku.

"Damn you Naraku" Inuyasha yelled back. Naraku revealed himself to them all and laughed yet again. Inuyasha leapt toward him but before he could strike Naraku disappeared in a cloud. He looked towards Amara who sat on the ground trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry Amara but I cant give him what we have of the jewel it would give him more power and bring him closer to destroying the world" said Inuyasha looking away.

"Damnit inuyasha who knows what that bastard will do to her" screamed Amara tears freely falling down her face. She launched herself towards Kagome and ripped the jar of shards off of her neck and before Inuyasha could blink an eye she was gone following Naraku's scent.

"How could you Inuyasha you don't know what Angel means to Amara, in fact you don't know what any of us mean to her" said Jordann as she held Brittany in her arms trying to keep her from going after Amara. Inuyasha looked stunned at Jordanns harsh words and then he dashed off following Amara's scent as he pondered over her words. After Inuyasha left the others got ready to follow him when a large tornado like whirl wind came running up the path. "Hello Kagome and how are you" said Koga but this time he made no attempt to even touch her.

"Koga this isn't a good time, one of our friends has been captured by Naraku and we have to get her back" replied Kagome as she ran past him and hopped up on Kirara with the others.

"Oh don't worry I would love to help you, hey Kagome who was that beautiful new girl that was traveling with you, you know the one with the long blonde hair and silver dog ears and tail" said Koga as he ran to keep up with the others.

"Oh you mean angel she was the one who Naraku kidnapped" replied Kagome. Koga's face grew pale and he dashed off leaving them in the dust. "What's with him" said Kagome.

Meanwhile Amara was speeding her way towards Naraku's castle.

Inuyasha was desperately trying to follow Amara's scent but she was running so fast it was as if she was flying. The others followed him on Kilala.

"You don't seem very worried about Amara" asked Kagome looking at jordann. "No I'm not worried about her she can take care of herself but I'm worried about Angel because shes had some rough spots" answered Jordann. "What do you mean" asked Kagome.

"I guess I can tell you, Amara is the oldest of us right, well not too long after we were found in the forest as babies Angel was kidnapped and separated from us. We didn't even know her until one day when we met in third grade. She was being picked on by some older girls and Jordann and I saved her. After that we were friends and eventually we found out we were sisters. That's why Angels so special to Amara she was raised alone and never knew the power of friendship and family and Amaras so intent on teaching her that" answered Jordann. Kagome looked at her and understood for she too had a little brother who would do anything for her. Brittany had heard everything and she wasn't at all that upset as Amara would be if she found out that Jordann had told these strangers more of their past. Yet somehow Brittany felt like she was at home with these new people.

Amara came to a stop at the doors of a large castle. _Naraku your going to die _thought Amara.

Hey hope you like this chapter it took me a while to come up with it. Thank you for the reviews VampireWizard your like my new best friend I love you and secret411 your awesome too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just as Amara was about to open the doors she heard a rustling from the bushes beside her.

"Come out and show yourself coward" said Amara.

"I am no coward half demon" came a deep voice. Two green eyes cut through the darkness and shown on Amara. She stood there frozen as a tall male demon stepped out of the darkness. He had long black hair that turned red towards the end, he had large fox ears on top his head and a long slender fuzzy tail, his fur was black and his ears and tail were tipped in a fire red.

"Who or what are you" asked Amara stepped back a few steps.

"My name is Kurama and I am a shadow fox" he replied.

"What do you want" asked Amara. "The only reason I am here is to kill Naraku and avenge my families death" replied Kurama a fire burning in his eyes. "Well your too late so buzz off Naraku is only going to be killed by me" said Amara turning around to go.

"That's where your wrong wench I am going to kill Naraku" demanded Kurama. Amara stopped and her tail began to twitch as a thought came into her head of how to get rid of this fool. Kurama tried to walk past Amara but she grabbed his shoulder and threw him back into a tree. "Ow what was that for wench" yelled Kurama rubbing his shoulder. "As I told you before I am going to kill Naraku" replied Amara as she began walking towards the castle.

Inuyasha knew he wasn't far he could smell Naraku's foul aura. He followed Amara's scent but then a new scent came to his nose it smelled of kitsune but not any ordinary kitsune. Inuyasha sped up leaving the others in his dust curiosity creeping into his face. He came to a clearing where Amara was fighting with an odd looking kitsune. The others arrived and Inuyasha heard Shippo gasp. He turned to look at the young kit. "Shippo what do you know of this stranger" asked Inuyasha picking the little kit up. "I don't know much but I do know that he's a shadow fox but I thought they had all been killed off" answered Shippo jumping up on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Why are they fighting" asked Sango. "I'm gonna kill Naraku you asshole not you" yelled Amara dodging an attack.

"Does that answer your question Sango" said Inuyasha. "So their fighting over who is going to kill Naraku, well that's dumb" said Kagome hopping off of Kirara's back. "Well your both out of luck because I'm going to kill Naraku" yelled Inuyasha jumping into the fight. "Oh yeah like a half breed could kill him" replied Kurama striking at Inuyasha. "Hey that goes for me too dumbass" yelled Amara swiping at Kurama. Before Kurama knew it he had two angry hanyous on his hands. Inuyasha and Amara were about to attack Kurama when Kagome jumped in front of them. "STOP this is insane your fighting over who's going to kill Naraku when we all are going to kill him because we all want some revenge on him" said Kagome. Inuyasha and Amara stopped their attacks and stood there.

"Kagome is right we shouldn't be fighting over this when we all are going to kill him together," said Amara, Inuyasha just put his arms in his sleeves and looked away. "Now we should all rest and eat before we do any fighting, Kurama you are welcome to join us if you wish" said Kagome as she started to make camp. Kurama just nodded his head for he was confused about all of this. Everyone settled down while Kagome boiled the water for Ramen. Kurama sat in a tree waiting for his dinner to be done as he watched the odd things going on in the camp. Inuyasha was drooling over Kagome's shoulder as he watched the Ramen cook. "SIT" yelled Kagome and the necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed and his face met the dirt. Everyone started laughing even Amara, and Miroku took his chance to sneak up behind Sango and grope her. "HENTAI" and a loud smacking noise was heard throughout the camp. Kurama even had to smirk at the sight of Sango chasing Miroku around with her giant boomerang. Shippo played tag with Kirara and Brittany while Jordann helped Amara bandage a few cuts from her fight. Kurama was thinking about that Amara girl for some odd reason he couldn't keep his mind off of her. Even though his mate and child had died he had to move on with his life and find another mate but a hanyou. His eyes suddenly wandered to where she was sitting by the fire helping Kagome make dinner. Amara couldn't get her mind off that demon Kurama it was like he was calling her. Her eyes began to wander towards the tree that he was sitting in. Their eyes met and they both quickly looked away both of them blushing. Kagome finally yelled that dinner was ready and everybody crowded around the campfire. Inuyasha and Kurama both acted as if they hadn't eaten in days wolfing down their food like pigs. They all settled down for bed with Kurama sleeping in a tree on one side of the clearing and Inuyasha sleeping in a tree on the other side. Kagome and Shippo slept under Inuyasha's tree and Sango slept on the opposite side of the camp fire as Miroku so as to avoid his wandering hands. Jordann, Amara, and Brittany slept side by side under Kurama's tree. Kurama let himself get lost in his thoughts _why would that weirdly dressed girl jump right in the middle of a fight like that just to save us from killing each other why would she even care she doesn't even know me and yet she would rather die than see people get hurtr. _Kurama was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Amara come up beside him until she was right in his face. "Kurama are you okay" asked Amara waving her hand in front of his face. "I'm fine what do you want" replied Kurama pushing her hand away. "I just wanted to say I was sorry about the fight Kagome was right we should be working together rather than fighting over it" said Amara looking up at the moon. "Why do you want to kill Naraku so bad" asked Kurama. "He took my sister hostage and is trying to make us give him the jewel shards that we have, why is it you want to kill him" asked Amara. "While I went out to get food for our village he attacked and killed everyone including my wife and son" answered Kurama. "Oh I'm sorry" said Amara. Kurama looked at her and saw how beautiful she was with the moonlight shining down on her and a slight breeze moving her hair. "You know you're very pretty" said Kurama blushing. "Thankyou" stuttered Amara blushing. They both looking up at each other and green eyes met green. They both were in a trance and started moving closer to each other until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha, although he was on the other side of the camp could hear their conversation and thought that maybe if he told Kagome that she was pretty she would kiss him. With that thought he fell into a deep sleep. Amara curled up in Kurama's lap and fell asleep with Kurama looking over her.

Okay yeah the romance between Amara and Kurama happened really fast so just like ignore it. Thanks for the reviews…keep it up…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just before dawn Amara left Kurama and went down to lay with the others for she wasn't quite ready to tell them about her relationship if there even is a relationship. Kagome was up at sunrise to start breakfast. Inuyasha watched her until the others started to stir and wake. After breakfast they relaxed for a little while before they went into battle. Shippo played hide and seek with Jordann and Brittany while Sango cleaned her weapon. Kagome was trying to stuff all her belongings back into her bag but it seemed she had gained a few more items without knowing it. Inuyasha watched her struggle until he heard her call for his help. He reluctantly leapt from his perch and walked over casually. But before he could get there he suddenly caught Sesshomaru's scent. Meanwhile Jordann, Brittany and Shippo were going farther and farther back into the woods with their game. Sesshomaru watched them from a tree far enough away that neither Jordann nor Shippo could scent him. His main focus was on Jordann as she popped in and out of bushes trying to find the other two. "I've got you now" said jordann as she crept towards a moving bush. Suddenly a giant Bear Youkai leapt out of the bush and attacked Jordann. Jordann dodged all of its attacks but its sharp claws nicked her side and she fell off balance. Before she could recover the bear swiped at her again. Jordann closed her eyes but she never felt the claws slice through her. She opened her eyes to see a strange looking man in a white kimono blocking the bears attack. With one swipe of his claws the bear was diminished to ashes. He turned around and his eyes met Jordann's and it was love at first sight. He helped her up and looked at her wound. "Its just a scratch" said Sesshomaru still holding her hand. "Thank you" said Jordann pulling her hand away and blushing. Then she heard Shippo and Brittany calling her and she turned to leave. "What's your name?" she asked. "I am Sesshomaru lord of the western lands" answered Sesshomaru. And with that he disappeared. Jordann stood there for a moment longer and then left towards Brittany and Shippo's calls. Sesshomaru stared on and he felt really weird as the ice started to melt around his heart but he quickly put that aside and left to find Jaken and Rin. Jordann, Brittany, and Shippo went back to camp and were met by Inuyasha. "Jordann why do you smell like Sesshomaru" demanded Inuyasha sniffing her. Everyone looked up at his question and stared at Jordann waiting for an answer. "Oh so you know Sesshomaru, he saved me from a Bear demon" answered Jordann. "I don't believe that Sesshomaru is evil he goes right along with Naraku" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome got up and walked over and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Calm down Inuyasha, Jordann are you sure that Sesshomaru saved you" asked Kagome. "Sure I'm sure" answered Jordann. Inuyasha huffed off to ponder Sesshomaru's actions while Kagome sat down with Jordann to explain everything. "Jordann Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother," said Kagome looking at Jordann. "Then why is he so upset and saying that he is evil" asked Jordann confused. "Well Sesshomaru he's done a lot of bad things, he hates humans and he wants to kill Inuyasha to get his sword the Tetsauiga (not sure on spelling)" answered Kagome. Jordann sat there dumbfounded at how her protector could be her enemy. Kagome decided to leave her alone with her thoughts and went over to see if Inuyasha had calmed down yet. She sat down under the tree that he was sitting in and looked up at him. "Inuyasha are you okay" she asked. "Yeah but I don't understand why he would do something like that for a Hanyou, when he never did anything for me" he answered. Before Kagome could answer a gust of wind blew Sesshomaru's scent in towards Inuyasha and he leapt from his perch. "Inuyasha what's wrong" asked Kagome following him. "It's him he's coming" answered Inuyasha standing on the edge of the camp. Amara looked up from her work and watched as Sesshomaru came walking into the camp like he owned the place. "What do you want" yelled Inuyasha unsheathing his sword. But Sesshomaru just walked right by him and stopped in front of Jordann. "Oh hi Sesshomaru what brings you here" she asked looking up at him. He suddenly leapt towards her and grabbed her around her waist and then disappeared. Everyone stared at the spot where they last saw them and Amara was the first to react by jumping up and immediately searching for some trace of scent all the while punishing herself mentally for not being more protective. Inuyasha watched helplessly as Amara gave up and kneeled on the ground tears welling up in her eyes. "Inuyasha why didn't you stop him when you had a chance" yelled Amara her body crumpling and she fell in a heap on the ground. Brittany ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Inuyasha understood Amara's sorrow and he immediately began searching the woods for Sesshomaru while Kagome helped Brittany with comfort Amara. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara and scanned the woods from there. Amara was in a world of darkness, surrounded by fear and there was no one there to save her. She had lost another important part of herself now she was down to one. She suddenly knew what she had to do and that was to get Angel and Jordann back and to protect Brittany with her life, the only thing that was keeping her alive at this moment.

Hey this chapter went kinda fast so if you don't understand im sorry. VampireWizard thanks so much for the reviews I know ive said that a lot but I really am grateful. Luv ya'll


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amara opened her eyes to see that the sun had almost set. She sat up and looked around to find that everyone except Kurama were sitting around a small fire eating. Kurama sat next to her his face full of worry. "What happened?" asked Amara trying to stand up. "You fainted after" but Kurama cut that short because he didn't want to upset Amara more by talking about it. "After Sesshomaru ran off with Jordann right," said Amara finishing his sentence. Kurama just looked at her and saw all of the pain she was trying to hide. "Your really close to her aren't you," asked Kurama looking away. "Yeah because she's the sister who was always there supporting me and we've never really been separated" answered Amara. "I'm sorry" said Kurama looking at the ground. "Its not your fault its that damn Sesshomaru I swear he's gonna pay for this" replied Amara clenching her fists. "You need to calm down and rest we'll go after Sesshomaru in the morning I promise" said Kurama putting a hand on Amara's shoulder. Amara lifted her head and looked into his eyes, she suddenly embraced him and whispered "thanks for caring" then fell asleep.

Sesshomaru finally landed in a small clearing and set Jordann down. She suddenly slapped him not hard but enough to hurt his pride a little. "What did you do that for" she yelled in his face. "I needed to talk to you more and Rin needs a play mate for a while" replied Sesshomaru pointing towards a small fire where two figures sat. "Yeah but you have no idea what my sister will do to you "said Jordann. They were suddenly interrupted by Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru your back and who is the pretty lay you have brought with you" cried Rin jumping up and running over to him. Jaken followed her then stopped and gasped _what is my lord doing with a filthy hanyou _thought Jaken. "Rin, Jaken this is Jordann, I have brought her here as a mentor for Rin and I must speak with her" said Sesshomaru leading Jordann over to the fire. "Lady Jordann would you come with me to get some water I'm scared to go alone" asked Rin getting up. "Sure Rin and you can just call me Jordann" replied Jordann getting up and following Rin. Jaken took his chance to question Sesshomaru. "My lord this may be out of place but what is the real reason why you brought that strange woman here" asked Jaken. "Do you really want to know Jaken" said Sesshomaru getting up. "Yes me lord" answered Jaken. "To help you, now go and see what's taking them so long" said Sesshomaru kicking Jaken into the woods. Sesshomaru sat back down and thought his mind going into another world. Jaken began cursing himself for even trying to talk to him and cursing himself for letting that wench Rin tag along with them after all that's how they got into this mess. Jordann and Rin walked in silence until Rin decided to break the silence. "So Jordann where are you from" asked Rin. "I'm…a…from a place far far away from here" replied Jordann fake smiling. "Do you have any family members" asked Rin. "Yeah I have three other sisters" replied Jordann suddenly thinking of the others and how Amara would be so upset that she was gone. "So where are they now" asked Rin. "Before Jordann could answer Jaken came out of the bushes yelling and screaming at them. "Why the hell haven't you gotten the water yet" screamed Jaken his face red. "Sorry master Jaken we were just getting to know each other" apologized Rin. "Rin theres no need to apologize to this very rude toad" said Jordann turning around and continuing on her way to get water ignoring Jaken's screams. They all three returned to find Sesshomaru pacing around the camp. "Where have you all been" asked Sesshomaru worry written all over his face. "Sorry Sesshomaru but Jaken interrupted us and made us take longer" replied Jordann glaring at Jaken.

That night they all settled down for bed Rin sleeping next to the fire while Jaken slept against a tree. Sesshomaru sat in a tree looking over the camp. Jordann sat on a branch on the opposite side of the tree looking up at the stars. When she was sure that the others were asleep she leapt over to Sesshomaru's branch wanting to ask him a few questions. "So Sesshomaru what did you want to talk to me about" asked Jordann looking up at the stars. Sesshomaru just stared at her as the wind blew her long brown hair and for a moment some of the ice around his heart began to melt but he quickly covered it up. When he didn't answer Jordann looked over at him and their eyes met. Jordann turned away and continued to look at the stars. "You didn't answer my question" Jordann asked again. Jordann got very annoyed when Sesshomaru didn't answer and she turned around to hit but she came face to face with him instead for he had moved closer to her until their faces were mere inches apart. Jordann began blushing and tried to turn away to hide it but he stopped her by putting his hand on her cheek. He pulled her face towards his and their lips met and suddenly all of the ice around his heart melted. Jordann pulled back "you still didn't answer my question. Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her "I needed to tell you how I feel and I needed a little help with Rin" he finally answered. Jordann understood and fell into a light sleep.

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha and the others…..

Amara was pacing around camp she couldn't eat nor sleep and she was so angry that she kept everyone up with her curses. Kurama couldn't take it anymore and finally jumped down from his perch and put a hand on her should to try and calm her down. When she turned to look at him her eyes were flaming red and so out of fear that she would let her demon side take over and rampage around the forest killing anything in her path so he did the only thing he could think of he kissed her. Her eyes turned back to their normal color and her body relaxed. Amara pulled away and looked in the direction of the others and Kurama did the same. Inuyasha was glaring at them as if to say get a room and the others were trying to put back their dropped jaws. Kurama and Amara both blushed and moved to opposite sides of the camp while everyone including Inuyasha were laughing their heads off at their actions. When everyone was asleep Amara leapt up into Kurama's tree and gave him an apologetic kiss and they curled up together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day everyone woke up to find that Jordann had returned and was making breakfast. Amara immediately pounced on her and embraced her in a hug. Jordann explained everything and how she begged Sesshomaru to let her return but she didn't tell them the part about them kissing or that he was hiding in a tree not far off keeping watch. They all began preparing for the battle that was ahead of them and Amara was very impatient. She didn't even want to think of what that bastard was doing to Angel, it had been a few days since she vowed that she would kill Naraku. Amara couldn't wait any longer she charged forward determined to kill Naraku. Everyone followed her as they stopped in front of the gates. Kagome made sure that everyone was in their appropriate places and knew the plans. Amara knocked down the doors to see Koga's body limp on the ground. Kagome instinctively ran over and checked to see if he was alive. "Barely" she yelled and got out her first aid kit. Suddenly a menacing laugh erupted through the area. "I am surprised to see that mangy wolf is still alive after he came here looking for the Angel girl vowing that he would find his love or whatever" laughed Naraku still unseen. Kagome dragged Kogas limp body over by the wall and then took her place next to Inuyasha. "Naraku let Angel go" yelled Amara her tail bristling. Then right before their eyes Naraku appeared with angel in chains next to him and he looked around at them all. "Ah Kurama I thought you would be here I have something for you" said naraku snapping his fingers and a boy about Amara's age appeared next to him in chains he had short black hair and looked human. "Kory but I thought you had been killed with the rest of the village" said a shocked Kurama. Everyone turned and stared him wanting an explanation. Amara stepped forward "who is Kory" she asked. "Kory is my brother but I thought he had been killed with the rest of my family" answered Kurama shielding his eyes behind his bangs. Kurama suddenly leapt forward his eyes flashing red and green. His whole body became engulfed in a dark aura and it dissipated to reveal a large black fox with sleek fur and fiery red tips. It leapt at Naraku just missing him and ripped the chains from his hands. Kurama's brother fell to he ground and tried to move, as did Angel. Jordann ran towards them and helped them out of their chains. While Inuyasha and Amara distracted Naraku. Kagome gave the signal and they all attacked at once. Brittany and Jordann stayed back and helped protect Kory, angel and the injured Koga who was finally waking up. Naraku was winning even though he was outnumbered he leapt up in the air away from the battle and looked down on the others then landed several feet away from them. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha saw a large white ball fly over them and land in front of Naraku. The light was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. The light disappeared revealing a large wolf like animal with a small girl sitting on its back. The girl leapt down and stared at Inuyasha and the others. She had long brown hair that was pulled up into two buns on the side of her head and two waist length strands of hair hung down in her face. Her eyes were an amazing bright blue color and she wore a kimono similar to Sesshomaru's with two swords hanging around her waist. A gigantic wolf stood next to her about the same size as Kilala with fur as white as snow. "Sakura you are foolish to think that you can avenge your family you are a mere human" laughed Naraku. The girl pulled the two long swords out and charged at him. He easily dodged her and wrapped her in one of his tentacles. Inuyasha sprang into action and cut her loose catching her as she fell. She struggled against him and when he set her down she backed away pointing one of her swords at him. "You filthy demons, you killed my parents" she screamed tears falling down her face. "Its okay we are good" said Kagome walking towards her. The girl stood there her eyes showing no emotion. She lowered her sword and then fell to ground but Kagome caught her and held her in her arms. They decided to retreat because their so-called plan hadn't worked out too well but they had rescued everyone and that was their main priority. Naraku laughed at them as they ran then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and poisonous gas.

* * *

hey you guys sorry i havent been writing two of my best friends broke up and so im having a little trouble trying to get them to be just friends again plus i failed my history test so my parents are riding on my ass to get my work done. Thankyou so much for the reviews im trying my hardest to get these stories updated. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone was too exhausted to even set up camp. They just sat or laid down where they were and fell asleep. Kagome was the first one to wake up and she looked around. Inuyasha was against a tree his ears twitching every so often. Jordann, Brittany and Angel were curled up together and Amara was up in a tree next to Kurama and his brother. Miroku seemed to have fallen over on is side and was snoring while Sango lay curled around Kilala. That's when Kagome spotted the huge white wolf, which was sound asleep with something wrapped in its tail. Kagome tried to approach it but the wolf gave a warning growl causing Kagome to back away. Inuyasha's eyes shot open at the wolf's growl and he leapt up. The wolf immediately quit growling and stared at Inuyasha. Kagome started cooking breakfast causing everybody to wake up. That is everybody except the wolf that stayed in its position till late in the morning after everybody had eaten. The whole camp was filled with talking and explaining until they were all shaken from their thoughts by a low groaning. They all looked in the direction of the wolf to see a small girl standing there yawning and stretching. She looked about eight or nine with waist length brown hair with yellow highlights. Her eyes were a crystal blue with silver swirls and she wore a kimono similar to Sesshomaru's. "Who are you" asked Amara. The girl stared at them for a moment. "My name is Sakura and this is my friend Avalanche" answered Sakura pointing at the giant wolf beside her. "So what did Naraku do to you" asked Inuyasha glaring at her. She didn't answer him and began walking away Avalanche at her heels. "Wait where are you going" asked Kagome. "I'm going to change into some more comfortable clothes" answered Sakura coldly. No one spoke until she returned wearing a spaghetti strap shirt that showed part of her stomach and a long skirt that went down to her ankles. Her brown hair was pulled into two buns on the side of her head with two strands of hair hanging down in her face. Shippo's eyes nearly pooped out of their sockets and his heart was racing _she's so beautiful _he thought. Kagome offered her a bowl of soup and watched her eat half of it then give the rest to the wolf beside her. Sakura noticed them staring at her and Avalanche and she looked up. "What do you want" she snapped. "Nothing" answered Kagome immediately looking away. Everyone went on to their own business whether they were polishing their weapons or helping heal the wounded. Sakura sat up in the highest part of a tree and watched them. By the time everyone was done with what they were doing the sun was setting and it was time for dinner. After dinner Kagome asked all the girls if they wanted to go to the hot springs with her. Sakura agreed but she stayed on the other side of the springs away from the other girls. Sango noticed this and moved over and sat next to her. Sakura shied away with a disgusted look on her face. When they walked back to camp she stayed far behind them just staring off into space. When they got back Sango decided to try and have a conversation with her. "So Sakura where are you from" asked Sango. "No where special" answered Sakura turning away. Sango soon gave up on trying to talk to her and she went back over and sat next to the fire. After everybody was asleep Shippo snuck out of the sleeping bag he shared with Kagome and went to visit Sakura. He found her sitting alone next to the fire with her wolf Avalanche lying beside her. Shippo sat down next to her and stared into the fire. "You gonna try and talk to me too" asked Sakura. "No I just, well yeah, I wanna know more about you and where you came from, what you like" answered Shippo going on and on. Sakura giggled making Shippo look over at her shocked. Sakura stopped laughing to look over at shippo's shocked expression "whats wrong" she asked. "Nothing its just I never thought I could make you talk much less laugh" answered Shippo looking back into the fire. "Well then you don't know the real me" said Sakura "so you want to know the real me". Shippo nodded and scooted closer so he could hear better. "I grew up in a Village far off to the west it was a Samurai village. My parents were both the king and queen and they had three children my older brother, my younger sister, and me. One day a huge demon appeared disguised as a baboon and killed everyone I was lucky though I survived because I had gotten in trouble that morning and my mom made me go and sit in the chicken house as my punishment. I stayed in there till evening just as my mother told me to and when I came out the village was torn to pieces buildings on fire and the castle was crumbled into a pile of rocks. My parents and all the other villagers were dead. The only other survivor was my pet wolf that my dad gave me for my birthday he had hidden in the caves when the demon came." Sakura finished with a sigh and looked away trying to hide the tears that began forming. Shippo smelt the salt water from her tears and put a hand on her shoulders. "Im sorry bout your parents my dad was killed by the evil thunder brothers and I don't even remember my mom" whispered Shippo. Before Shippo knew it Sakura had turned around and was hugging him, he blushed and hugged her back. They parted much to Shippo's disappointment and sat in silence. "So doesn't that make you a princess" asked Shippo trying to break the silence. "Yeah I guess you could say that" answered Sakura wiping her eyes. "Well I guess I'll go to bed" said Sakura getting up "hey Shippo would you like to keep me company" she asked turning back around. "Sure" replied Shippo as he excitedly jumped up and followed Sakura.

* * *

hi hope ya like it...please R&R peace out 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Amara woke and sat up to find that everyone else was still asleep. She smiled as she looked down from her perch in a tree. Everyone seemed to be happy even Inuyasha seemed happy though he didn't show it. Angel had made a quick recovery as did Koga and Kurama's brother Kory. Koga had decided to stay with them much to Inuyasha's argument, which ended with Kagome sitting him. Kagome soon woke to find that Amara had already started breakfast. Kagome suddenly realized that Shippo wasn't in her sleeping bag with her. She looked around worried that he had gone off by himself and gotten hurt. She then spotted his furry little tail poking out of a blanket. She walked over and pulled the cover off to find him sound asleep even snoring on top of Sakura. Kagome tried to suppress a giggle at the site of them. Shippo woke to the sound of Kagome's giggles. He looked around and found himself laying on top of Sakura's stomach and his face began heating up. Kagome stopped laughing and noticed Shippo blushing. "Don't worry Shippo your secrets safe with me" said Kagome turning around. Sakura woke up just as Kagome was leaving to start breakfast. "Wow I slept like a log" said Sakura yawning. Shippo quickly hopped off her stomach and stretched his muscles. Avalanche watched as Shippo went over and disappeared into Kagome's bag and then reappeared with a weird looking package. Shippo brought the package over to Sakura and gave it to her. "Here you can share with me" said Shippo opening the bag and handing Sakura a handful of candy. Sakura looked at it funny and watched as Shippo stuffed tons of it his mouth. She then tried it and was amazed at how sweet and delicious it was. "What is this stuff" she asked reaching for more. "Its some kind of candy that Kagome gets from her time" answered Shippo his mouth full of candy. Kagome soon scolded them for eating candy before breakfast and took the candy away from them. By the time breakfast was done the everyone was awake. During breakfast Sakura talked about her family's heritage much to everyone's surprise considering that yesterday she wouldn't even look at any of them but Shippo seemed to have gotten through to her. Her and Shippo seemed to have gotten pretty close already as if they understood each other. The next few days passed rather quickly as they made their way back to Kaedes village. Amazingly they didn't meet any demons on the way not even Sesshomaru got in their way. When they reached the village Kagome told them that she was going back to her time to get more supplies and food. Inuyasha tried to stop her, he chased her around for hours until Kagome finally had had enough and yelled "SIT" causing the prayers bead around his neck to glow and pull him to the ground with a thump. Towards evening Shippo noticed that Sakura started to become more fidgety and jumpy and he didn't know why. Kagome finally returned an hour later with loads of food and toys for everyone. She even brought some comfortable clothes for Amara, Jordann, Brittany, and Angel. The girls spent the night at the hot springs talking about the guys and what's next for them after they destroy naraku. Sakura seemed to get quieter and kept to herself as darkness drew near. When they returned she didn't even invite Shippo to sleep with her like normal. This bothered Shippo but he didn't bother her and went to sleep with Kagome. After everyone was asleep and the full moon started to rise shining its light on their camp waking Shippo up so her got up to go see what Sakura was doing. When he reached her spot she wasn't there neither was Avalanche. He followed her scent to a small clearing where a bunch of night flowers grew. There she sat in the center on her knees staring up at the moon. Sakura sensed his presence and turned her head to look at him. "Hey Shippo what are you doing out of bed" she asked. "I should be saying the same for you" answered Shippo. "Well I guess its time for you to know the truth, Shippo I'm not what you think I am, sure I come from a Samurai village but what I didn't tell you was that my father was a fox Youkai lord" said Sakura. "But if your half fox Youkai then why don't you look it" asked Shippo. "Well that's just my father put a spell on me to hide me from the villagers so now I look like a fox on the full moon is when Iand the rest of the time I look like a human" answered Sakura standing up. Just as she stood up the moon came out from behind the clouds and light surrounded her. As the light engulfed her Shippo watched as her nails became long and pointed and her hair grew to past her waist. Two brown fox ears poked out of the top of her head and yellowish highlights went through her hair. A fluffy tail sprouted from behind her also highlighted with yellow. She opened not blue but green and yellow eyes that could reach into your very soul. Shippo stood stunned as the light disappeared. He had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful in his whole life. Just then her pet wolf Avalanche appeared and stood next to her. Sakura approached the stunned Shippo and picked him up.

"I see you like my new form according to your stunned face and dropped jaw" said Sakura giggling. Shippo snapped out of his daze and looking up into her eyes. "Sorry its just I've never met a Fox hanyou before, why didn't you tell us in the first place" said Shippo. "Well I was afraid of what your reaction would be" replied Sakura. "You should have been worried about that Inuyashas half dog demon" asked Shippo. "Yeah I guess it was kinda silly but you can never be too sure" answered Sakura setting Shippo down. "Oh" was all that Shippo could say. "If its okay with you id like to stay here for the night I'm not sure as to what the others reaction will be so you can go back to camp and rest, me and avalanche will be okay" said Sakura. "No I'm not going to leave you here by yourself what if a demon attacks besides I don't wanna go back to camp" demanded Shippo. Sakura giggled and then nodded "Okay then you can spend the night with me" she said as she laid down with her head resting on Avalanche's stomach. Shippo jumped up into her lap and was asleep the moment he closed his eyes. Sakura looked down at him and smiled then fell into a peaceful sleep. The next morning Shippo woke to find that Sakura had changed back into her normal form. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and they stared at each other for a while until Sakura broke the silence. "Are you ready to go back to camp" she said. Shippo nodded in reply and they all three walked back to camp. Kagome was already up and asked where they went. They both replied that they went for a walk although Kagome didn't really believe them.


End file.
